Do You Miss Me?
by tanalove
Summary: This is just a short story, AU. Rachel Berry dies in a car accident, and Santana is so upset and that she starts hallucinating Rachel.


"Do you even know what your doing? With your life, I mean."

"I don't know. Do you?"

"Touché."

"Do you miss me?" The voice of Santana's past love echoed throughout her mind. Santana had been seeing Rachel before her, but of course it was only a figment of her imagination. That didn't mean it wasn't real. She could smell her sweet perfume; she could feel Rachel's breath against her skin as she spoke. It was all real for Santana.

"What kind of question is that? Of course I miss you." Santana was working on her homework, she used to never do it, but lately it was the only way to keep her mind off of everything. Rachel was sitting on the bed next to her, leaning against the frame.

"Why do you miss me?" Rachel was looking up at the ceiling with faded eyes. Santana looked back at her with sad eyes. It had been hours since she had even looked at Rachel, it was already hard enough hearing her perfect voice, seeing her face was even worse.

"Because I love you." A tear slipped down Santana's cheek as Rachel looked down and their eyes met. Her eyes were still that beautiful brown that Santana loved so much.

"I miss you more." Rachel broke their eye contact and looked down, curling her legs up to her body. Santana just shook her head slightly as another tear slipped down her cheeks.

"That's not true." She opened her mouth to say more, but felt unbearable dread as Rachel looked back up at her with tear filled eyes.

"Please don't cry over me, San. Please don't," She leaned forward and reached her hand out to wipe away Santana's tears, but nothing happened. Rachel looked down at her hand, her eyes suddenly huge with sadness and fright, "I can't feel anything. I'm not real."

Santana did all she could not to break down right there. To be perfectly honest, all she wanted to do was die. She wanted to die and be with Rachel forever. Life wasn't worth it without her. She was amazed she had even made it this far.

"You're real to me, Rach. You're real to me." Her eyes filled with tears, making it almost impossible to see. She wiped her eyes quickly; she didn't want to lose sight of her. Rachel looked up at her suddenly, her eyes sad by filled with love.

"I can't keep doing this to you." She smiled sweetly, trying to hide the sadness.

"No, no you can't leave me." Santana shook her head fast, a deep dread making her heart practically break from the thought of losing her.

"I have to, San. This isn't right, this isn't fair." Rachel kept the smile on her face, staring straight at her. Santana collapsed on the bed, convulsing with tears.

"Please don't cry. I can't bear it." Rachel reached forward to touch Santana's back. But this time, she felt it. She felt Santana's skin; she felt her shaking with dread and sadness. That's when she knew she had to leave. It was her time to go.

"I can't live with out you. I can't and I won't." Santana got up from the bed, tears still streaming down her face. She walked into the bathroom that was connected to her bedroom. There was a bottle of pills sitting on the counter that a counselor had given her after Rachel's death. She'd only had used a few, they made her tired and she hated it. Rachel had followed her, wondering what she was doing. When she saw Santana pick up the bottle of pills, her eyes widened immensely.

"No, Santana, you can't. Please don't do this." Rachel begged her with fright filled eyes. Santana was still weeping as she opened the bottle.

"I have to. I need you. I can't do this." She ignored Rachel's protests and swallowed down every last pill in the bottle. Rachel fell to the floor, as sobs ripped through her body. She didn't want this; she didn't want any of this to happen. Santana fell to her knees next to Rachel. Her tears had stopped streaming down her face.

"You can't die. You can't." Rachel cried out, kneeling over on the cold, tiled floor.

"Don't be sad, Rachel," Santana said in a dreamy state, "Now we can be together forever." Rachel looked up at her, tears falling. She shook her head, still sobbing.

"You can't die. You can't."

"I'm tired. Can I sleep now, Rach? I don't feel good." Santana's eyes had started to close slowly as the pills kicked in. Rachel wiped her face, trying to hold back the tears.

"Go to sleep, Santana. It will all be over soon." Santana lay down on the ground, laying her head on Rachel's legs. She closed her eyes slowly, with a slight smile on her face.

"We're going to be together forever, Rach. Just you wait and see." Rachel's couldn't hold back the tears any more as she felt Santana's life give way. Rachel slumped over her body, crying out in pain. This was never supposed to happen. This can't happen. She sat for hours, crying over Santana's dead body.

When it was late at night, and the moon was out, Rachel heard the front door slam. Santana's mom. She heard her call out Santana's name, there was no reply. Rachel looked down at Santana as she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. When she looked up, and there was a hand being held out in front of her.

"Come on, Berry. We've got a plane to catch." Santana's cool voice filled the silence. Rachel looked up with amazed eyes, but took her hand and stood up. As she stood up and walked out the bathroom door, Santana's mom ran into the bathroom and collapsed on the floor, seeing her daughter's lifeless corpse on the ground. Santana dropped Rachel's hand and walked to her mom.

"It's okay, Mom. I'm happy now." Santana's mom looked up to see the ghost of her daughter smile at her and then walk to Rachel's ghost.

Then they were gone, and she was left alone.


End file.
